


Soldiers Need Cuddles Too

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoying Tony, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are awfully close, and it's annoying Tony.</p><p>UPDATE:<br/>This will now be a multi-chaptered fic, mainly just unrelated drabbled about our boys hugging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Steve had refound Bucky, they had been inseparable. The team had been surprised to find out that the two war veterans were a couple, but the men weren’t exactly hiding it.

 

“Would you two knock it off?” Tony yelled as Bucks plopped down onto Steve’s lap, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Why?” Bucky murmured, voice almost unheard.

 

“Because it’s creepy. You’re an assassin. You’re both soldiers! You shouldn’t be cuddling!”

 

“Even soldiers need cuddles,” Bucky replied.

 

“What about you, Cap? Don’t you have a reputation to protect?” Tony basically begged. The rest of the team were holding in their laughter at Tony’s horror.

 

“Nope,” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Bucky and pulling him closer.

 

“Aaagh!” Tony yelled, storming out of the room. The team laughed loudly, Bucky basically shaking in Steve’s lap because he was laughing so hard.

 

“He’s so easy!” Bucky said. Steve laughed with him, but neither one of them moved away from each other, instead choosing to move closer together.


	2. mornings

“Steve?” Bucky groaned not opening his eyes. He swung his arm over to the side of the bed where the other man used to be. It was still warm and he rolled over to bury his face in the rumpled sheets.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Steve said sheepishly. Bucky opened his eyes slowly and saw Steve standing in the doorway in his workout clothes. “I was just going to go for a run.” Bucky groaned loudly and pulled the sheets around himself.

 

“It’s so early,” he said. “Come back to bed?” He looked up at the blond man with sad, sleepy eyes, and Steve hesitated.

 

“That’s not fair, Bucky,” he said, voice completely serious. Bucky frowned but was cut off with a yawn. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head. “You’re too cute!” Steve growled playfully before jumping onto the bed next to Bucky and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

 

Bucky hummed happily and snuggled back against him. He grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled it around him. Steve laughed but allowed it. “You think you’re so intimidating but you’re really just adorable.” They lay together for far longer than two superheroes with responsibilities should.


	3. comfort

Bucky had never been a particularly touchy person but that had all changed since he recovered his own mind. Since re-joining Steve and his new friends, Bucky had found himself longing to be touched. It wasn’t even romantic or sexual, just comforting. He knew the Avengers had noticed it and they’d all done something about it in their own way.

 

Natasha had taken to leaning on him whenever they sat near each other. If they were watching a movie she would lean into his side. If they ate together she rested her feet in his lap. The touches were always small, but they were enough for him to notice she was there.

 

Clint was much more obvious about it, choosing to simply sit on Bucky’s lap whenever he could. He would laugh about like it was a joke, but he did it so often that no one believed it anymore.

 

Tony would punch him in the arm every time he made a joke or pat him on the shoulder when he walked by. They were friendly touches, but they happened often and relentlessly.

 

Bruce would try to be subtly but he failed miserably. He would try to casually touch Bucky but it would always come across as awkward. Bucky didn’t mind though, he appreciated the effort.

 

Thor didn’t quite understand why everyone was trying to hide it. He noticed that Bucky like being touched and so, whenever he saw Bucky looking upset or alone he would pick him up and hold him. It was sort of awkward and uncomfortable for everyone involved, but it was a lot of fun and it never failed to cheer Bucky up.

 

  * Steve however was the one who always truly made Bucky feel better. He would wrap Bucky up in his arms and hold him close. They cuddled every night and hugged whenever they sat on the couch. Bucky wasn’t sure which one of them felt better because of it, but he loved it and certainly wasn’t going to argue it.




	4. Loss

Steve had loved his mother more than almost anything else. So when she died, it had almost broken him. Even seventy years later he still felt the loss like a stab to the heart. Bucky had helped him through it before the war, comforting him on each anniversary and helping him to honour her memory while most other people told him to move on.

 

Now, with the Avengers and the Winter Soldier he couldn’t expect Bucky to comfort him in the same way, not while he had so much going on in his own life.

 

That didn’t make it any easier to handle when the anniversary came around again. He’d told Tony to leave him alone unless it was official Avengers business and he planned to stay cooped up in his room all day and wallow in misery. He hadn’t been counting on Bucky to come looking for him though.

 

His bedroom door opened and Bucky stepped in, closing the door gently behind him.

 

“I almost forgot,” Bucky said quietly. “But then I saw the date on the fridge. I used to think that calendar was in a weird spot but it makes sense now.” Bucky lingered at the bed, unsure quite what to say. Eventually he sat down on the bed, next to where Steve sat curled up. He pulled Steve into his arms, curling his flesh fingers into the blond hair. Steve collapsed into him, his whole body going lax.

 

Finally Bucky spoke up again. “I don’t remember her well, your mother that is. I remember how kind she was, and how proud she would get when you came home with bruised knuckles and a black eye. Why don’t you fill in the blanks for me? Huh, punk?” Steve chuckled wetly, lifting his head so he could look into Bucky’s eyes. They sat together and reminisced for hours and Steve felt for the first time like things could get back to normal. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/madoulgeris/) and [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com//) and check out my other [stories](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com//).


End file.
